Mike Ross isn't a winner
by trostrowski3
Summary: Harvey sues Sidwell Investment Group and Mike takes lead on the case against him. He knows he doesn't have a shot but he won't go down without a fight after he read the letter. Soon after, Mike realizes it was not at all what he thought it was. No slash, curse words throughout.


Mike Ross was not a winner. He had come to terms with this simple fact when he was only a teenager. In his mind, anyone that loses his or her entire family has no such thing as luck and it's not like he was every a star athlete or the most loved student in class. He was an average kid, or at least he always tried to blend in as one. He was happy enough to make it through high school, and although getting kicked out of college was probably the hardest thing he ever had to explain to his Grammy, he still met Harvey Specter because of it. He knew he owed Harvey for life; never could he have imagined living life at this caliber. Every day he remembers the great Harvey Specter, and everyday he misses him. He could no longer take the disappointed looks or the chance to be Harvey's greatest downfall. In his eye, Sidwell's job offer was god-sent. Never has Mike been unappreciative of Jonathan or what he gave Mike, but it's just not that same as being a lawyer.

The day he saw Harvey walk down the hall past Amy and straight into his office to yell at Sidwell was the day he knew he wanted to win. He knew he was always up for a challenge but once he saw just the pure hatred radiating off of the man and the smug smirk and glance his way after handing Jonathan the court papers, he shifted into top gear and set his mind for the greatest challenge of all. If Harvey wanted to go to court, so be it. After Harvey left Jonathan came up to him, confused as to why Harvey had become so angry that he decided to sue Sidwell Investment Group for slander when they hardly even dealt with Pearson Hardman until Mike came along. Mike was confused as well but as he read the note, he grew less puzzled and more infuriated at what was there. Though there were many words such as slander and defamation, Mike saw it for exactly what it was, revenge.

After finishing explaining to Jonathan just what was about to happen, he convinced the man to let him take on Harvey as lead lawyer for the investment firm. Things were slow at first; he only had to talk to Donna once or twice about some minor details of the case, which she coldly stated to him over the phone. As the month sped by, Mike became more and more involved in the ever-growing slander case. It was getting down to the wire with only a few weeks left before trial and Mike knew he had to pull out all the stops just to get the judge to grant him a hearing, let alone win. He found more and more evidence to support Sidwell and the company and thought through all the possible loopholes Harvey would use against him. Although this wasn't a big trial per se, it was important to Mike. He could not be a coward now and he had to show his old boss that he was doing great at his current job and that he could still kick ass at being a lawyer at the same time. The fury never wore off from the words he read on that letter Harvey handed to Jonathan. He couldn't believe that Harvey had the audacity to blatantly bring up shit just to drag him to trial because he was mad that he was working for someone else. After all, Harvey had never once asked Mike to stay. In fact, after weeks of being yelling down his throat, Mike assumed Harvey was happy he was leaving. His work was never 'satisfactory' according to Harvey and he still didn't 'get it'. How could Harvey be mad at him, he had no right. If anyone had a right to be mad, it was Mike. He was going to show Harvey just what he thought of this whole thing in court against his old boss. He may have taught him all the tricks but he has gained a few insights since joining the investment group and if he couldn't win, he certainly wasn't going down without a fight.

The day of court came all too quickly Mike thought as he got out of bed and stepped into his shower. Putting on his best suit he acquired after starting at the investment firm, he grabbed all of his papers and threw them into his briefcase. He almost naturally grabbed for his dad's messenger bag but he was no longer Harvey's associate and he wanted every detail to emphasize that as he stepped into the courtroom later on that day. Double-checking his reflection, he headed out to his private car he had meet him for the court date. With one call to Jonathan to assure him everything would be fine, he gathered up as much courage as he could muster and briskly got out of the car and composed himself before heading in. After a minute of gathering some confidence, he noticed Harvey's car was idling with Ray at the wheel. Knowing what he was about to step into, he grabbed the handled and swayed into court. With five minutes before the hearing, he was surprised at the fact that Harvey was already there but it dawned on him why he was there early when he walked in to find Harvey chatting with his old friend and now judge, Mr. MacKay. Harvey just smirked and took his spot behind the left desk as he took up the right as the defendant. Swallowing down the butterflies in his throat, Mike stood up at the pounding of the gavel. After the opening statements, Harvey had begun by stating the claims and Mike rebutted. This went on for sometime, both lawyers having an edge against the other. Finally, Harvey came up with evidence that he never had thought of. As soon as the words left his mouth, he looked over and gave Mike the largest shit-eating grin. He knew the kid would never think of that. At this, Mike only became enraged and began to stall, trying to come up with something quick on his feet. That's when it hit him, the biggest comeback yet. He proudly walked up to the judges stand and kept pacing the floor, like this was his show and everyone there was merely there to watch the spectacular show he was putting on. Word after word came out confidently and before he knew it, the tables had turned. With an attitude he learned from none other than the great Harvey Specter, he threw him his own, personal, shit-eating grin and smoothly glided back to his seat. He had never seen Harvey stunned, ever. If he weren't so perplexed to realize that he had actually just done that, he would have been taking mental pictures to save forever. With another pound of the gavel, Mike's attention was soon back on the judge. With haste, he called both of them up to his stand and asked Harvey if he had anything further to add before he made a final decision, to which he still looked dumbfounded but quickly recovered and said no. They went back behind their respective desks and waited for the verdict. After a minute of deliberation and a quickening heartbeat pounding in his chest, Mike heard it, the judge had ruled in his favor.

The shock of the situation was enough to stun him momentarily, and he looked around after to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Once he caught a glimpse of Harvey though, he knew this was no dream. At the turn of events, Mike hastily gathered his things and ran out of thee courtroom. He was never big and he knew he didn't have a chance against Harvey in a fistfight and the look on his face was enough to have him quickening his step even once down the hall. After stepping outside, he caught his breath, until the doors flew open behind him. He knew who it was, yet it didn't stop him from turning around with large, terrified eyes at the events that he knew were about to ensue. He got once quick glance at the man's face before he was wrapped in a bear hug. Confusion didn't begin to define what Mike was feeling. He was prepared for many outcomes, but never had he expected a hug from Harvey after beating him in court.

After a minute, Harvey pulled away and held Mike at arms length to truly look at him and that's when Mike noticed the big smile etched on the older man's face. Mike has no idea what he looked like in that moment but he could only assume it was something akin to a fish out of water. He couldn't breathe, his mind stopped, and he could do nothing but stare. Harvey openly laughed at Mike and that's what had brought him out of his daze, only to still be confused by reality. Soon Harvey spoke up to make sure the kid was alright but Mike just nodded. Harvey finally snapped his fingers in Mike's face and Mike came out of his trance only to say, "you didn't hit me."

Harvey just laughed and said, "Obviously, I'm not some scrawny kid who wears skinny ties, if I would have hit you, you would have been out like Joe Frazier."

Mike couldn't stop himself from laughing and remarking before he could stop the words from rolling off his tongue, "you're certainly not Ali, not with the way you just got dominated in court." His eyes grew wide as soon as he realized what he had said to the man whom he owed his life to.

"And here I thought you learned a thing or two from me, but obviously not since you still don't know how to win graciously."

At the obvious pass Harvey gave him, Mike physically relaxed and Harvey finally began to smile again.

"Why did you do it?" Mike asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"How else could I get you to come back to the firm?" came the smooth reply. At the gaping fish look Mike was sending him, it was totally worth the hassle and if it were to be anyone to beat him in court, he was glad it was his protégé.

"Come on, I'm taking you out to dinner, then you can call Sidwell and let him know that you're going back to Pearson Hardman."

Mike just stopped as the look of confusion passed over his face. "Why would I come back?"

"Because you belong there," the older man simply stated.

"No, Sidwell gave me an out and although I love being a lawyer, I don't want to be your associate anymore."

"The words pulled at Harvey's heart. He had never imagined a scenario in which Mike would turn down his offer to come back to work for him. "Why not?"

Although he covered the look well, Mike could see right passed the poker face to the hurt that was lying there, open for him to read.

"I'm sick of always being your shortfall Harvey. I can never impress you, I only seem to make things worse, and I'm always one call away from getting you thrown in jail. You're my only family and I can't keep hurting you. I love working under you and all the knowledge you have passed onto me but I can't keep putting you in jeopardy."

Harvey just stopped and took it all in. He never realized the kid held all this in, everyday. He slowly exhaled and gathered his thoughts before speaking. "Mike, you are anything but a burden or my greatest downfall, in fact, you may have been my greatest mistake. I swear if you share this with anybody I will personally kill you but you are like my little brother Mike, and I don't care if people try to get you. I knew what I was in for when I hired you and let me tell you, you have more than made me not regret my decision for a second. Back there in court, I could not have been more proud of you. The way you stood on your own two feet and thought on a dime when I threw you off, shit Mike, you beat me. You managed to do what no one else in the city has done. I know I never begged you to stay but that's not my style. I never wanted you to leave Mike but I thought that you wanted to go. You seemed so happy to leave Pearson Hardman for Sidwell and it hurt. It scares me how much you have burrowed your way into my life but I can't let you just leave me now. Look at how good you've become. Now that you don't hold back in the courtroom, imagine the things we can accomplish, Mike. Just please, pleas come back to work for me."

If Mike was ever to die of shock, this would be the night. He could not believe the emotions that Harvey was putting behind his words. Not only did he want him back but he never wanted him to go in the first place and he never regretted hiring him. Another thought popped in his mind and the smile that grew on his face could only be compared to that of an exuberant puppy. "You're proud of me?!"

He couldn't believe that out everything they had been through, this was the first time the kid had actually realized it. He never said it but he was always proud of his puppy. "Out of everything I said, that's what you took out of it?"

At the slightly defeated look, Harvey quickly spoke again, "Mike I'm always proud of you and I'm sorry I've never realized how badly you needed to hear it. The way you have grown as a lawyer and as a man, I couldn't be more proud Mike." Again he quickly wrapped the kid in a hug although he would deny it to the grave and say he tripped. "Come on, kid. Time to go get that steak dinner I've owed you."

Although he didn't think it was possible, Mike's face lit up even more. As the kid practically dragged him to his car, he knew his puppy was coming back to the firm with him, wear he belongs. The entire ride to the restaurant Mike wouldn't shut up but Harvey was having a hard time suppressing his smile, let alone actually being annoyed at his hyper brother. Things were the same between them, and yet, things were different and yet as he looked over at Mike smiling and babbling on about how he "crushed him," he knew he would never want to go back to how his life used to be.


End file.
